Warforged
=Warforged= The mechanical creations of the dwarves, the warforged serve their creators as bodyguards, personal servants, and soldiers. The warforged are made off of designs refined out of golems, designed to be more intelligent and adaptable, able to perform complex tasks unlike their mindless counterparts. This intelligence is why the dwarves use the warforged as personal assistants and bodyguards. Built as mindless machines to figfht in the Last War, of the warforged developed sentience as a side effect of the arcane experiments that sought to make them the ultimate weapons of destruction. With each successive model that emerged from the creation forges of House Cannith, the warforged evolved until they became a new kind of creature—living constructs. Warforged are renowned for their combat prowess, their size, and their single-minded focus. They make steadfast allies and fearsome enemies. Earlier warforged models are true constructs; some of these remnants of the Last War appear in monstrous varieties, such as the warforged titan. Personality: The warforged were created to fight and serve, and perform both tasks with the same coldly logical outlook. They fight fiercely and without remorse, displaying an adaptability impossible for mindless automatons. In servitude they are efficient and formal, taking harsh criticisms and even physical blows with a cool, emotionless demeanor. Those warforged freed from dwarven slavery are often confused at first, unsure of who to go to for orders. The longer a warforged remains free, however, the more human they become, showing more and more emotions as they learn there is more to life than the next set of orders. The warforged were made to fight in the Last War, and they continue to fulfill their purpose with distinction. They fight fiercely and usually without remorse, displaying adaptability impossible for mindless constructs. Now that the war has ended, the warforged seek to adapt to life in this era of relative peace. Some have settled easily into new roles as artisans or laborers, while others wander as adventurers or even continue fighting the Last War despite the return of peace. Physical Description: All warforged stand an even six feet in height, and, as standard models, weighing approximately 250 pounds. Warforged bodies are shaped like a broad-shouldered human, composed of multiple materials. Obsidian, iron, stone, darkwood, silver, and other materials. Despite their large size and unique construction, warforged move with surprising grace and flexibility. Flexible plates connected by fibrous bundles make up the body of a warforged, topped by a mostly featureless head with eyes that glow red, green, blue, or white. Some warforged are painted with different colors or designs. Warforged have no physical distinction of gender; all of them have a basically muscular, sexless body shape. In personality, some warforged seem more masculine or feminine, but different people might judge the same warforged in different ways. The warforged themselves seem unconcerned with matters of gender. They do not age naturally, though their bodies do decay slowly even as their minds improve through learning and experience. Unique among constructs, warforged have learned to modify their bodies through magic and training. Many warforged are adorned with heavier metal plates than those their creator originally endowed them with. This customized armor, built-in weaponry, and other enhancements to their physical form help to differentiate one warforged from another. The main distinguishing mark however is the task mark on their forehead. All warforged are engraved with a task mark upon their creation. The task mark is a dwarven rune that usually matches up to the honor name of the dwarf they were created to serve. However, those created as rank-and-file warriors are engraved with the dwarven rune for ‘soldier’. Those elite military warforged that gain rank have their task marks modified to suit their new rank. Warforged appear as massive humanoids molded from a composite of materials—obsidian, iron, stone, darkwood, silver, and organic material—though they move with a surprising grace and flexibility. Flexible plates connected by fibrous bundles make up the body of a warforged, topped by a mostly featureless head.Warforged have no physical distinction of gender; all of them have a basically muscular, sexless body shape. In personality, some warforged seem more masculine or feminine, but different people might judge the same warforged in different ways. The warforged themselves seem unconcerned with matters of gender. They do not age naturally, though their bodies do decay slowly even as their minds improve through learning and experience. Unique among constructs, warforged have learned to modify their bodies through magic and training. Many warforged are adorned with heavier metal plates than those their creator originally endowed them with. This customized armor, built-in weaponry, and other enhancements to their physical form help to differentiate one warforged from another. Society: Warforged originated in Cyre before its destruction and have no homeland. Most of them have dispersed across Khorvaire, laboring as indentured servants in Korth, Atur, and Flamekeep, or struggling to find work and acceptance in Sharn or Korranberg. A few congregate in the Mournland, attempting to build a new warforged society free from the prejudice and mistrust of the older races. Relations: Warforged are loyal to their dwarven creators above all else. Personal warforged give the orders of their specific master precedence, while soldier warforged give precedence to the orders of their commanders, but they all must obey the orders of the dwarves. The dwarves have a number of strict laws regarding the warforged, their treatment, and their servitude. If a personal warforged's master dies, the warforged is free, though the dwarves will perform lengthy investigations to ensure the warforged was not in any way involved with the master's death. A warforged can also be freed by the decree of his master, in the case of a personal warforged, or his commander, in the case of a soldier warforged. A soldier warforged must serve a minimum of 50 years before he is eligible to be freed. As the warforged strive to find a place in society for themselves after the Last War, they simultaneously struggle to find ways to relate to the races that created them. In general, the humanoid races of Khorvaire regard the warforged as an unpleasant reminder of the brutality of the Last War and avoid dealing with them when possible. In Thrane and Karrnath, the warforged are still seen as the property of the military forces that paid to have them built, and most warforged in those nations serve as slave labor, often used to repair buildings and roads damaged or destroyed in the war. Throughout the rest of Khorvaire, they have freedom but sometimes find themselves the victims of discrimination, hard-pressed to find work or any kind of acceptance. Most warforged, not being particularly emotional creatures, accept their struggles and servitude with equanimity, but others seethe with resentment against all other races as well as those warforged whose only desire is to please their "masters." Alignment and Religion: Most warforged are lawful, much like their dwarven creators, and show no preference for good or evil. Just as many warforged grow bitter and hateful during their servitude as those who deeply enjoy the company of their masters and do the right thing. The longer a warforged has been free the more likely they are to take on lawful traits. Warforged are generally neutral. They were built to fight, not to wonder whether fighting is right. Though they are perfectly capable of independent thought and moral speculation, most choose not to wrestle with ethical ideals. Just as most warforged are not inclined to align themselves with any particular moral or ethical philosophy, few show much interest in religion. Some warforged have found a kind of answer to the questions of their existence by taking up the cause of one religion or another, but these remain a small (if rather vocal) minority among their kind. A larger number gravitate to a messianic figure called the Lord of Blades. This powerful leader gathers a cultlike following of disaffected warforged by preaching a return to the Mournland and rebellion against the "weak-fleshed" races. Adventurers: Warforged adventurers are usually freed warforged eager to explore the world beyond the mountains, though there are a number of AWOL soldiers and retired war veterans. Warforged Racial Traits *Construct (living construct) *A warforged derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. *Unlike other constructs, a warforged has a Constitution score. *Unlike other constructs, a warforged does not have low-light vision or darkvision. *Unlike other constructs, a warforged is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. *Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause *the sickened condition, and energy drain. *A warforged cannot heal damage naturally. *Unlike other constructs, warforged are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability *damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. *As living constructs, warforged can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those *that target constructs. Damage dealt to a warforged can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and a warforged is vulnerable to disable construct and harm. However, spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect to a warforged. *The unusual physical construction of warforged makes them vulnerable to certain spells and *effects that normally don't affect living creatures. A warforged takes damage from heat metal and chill *metal as if he were wearing metal armor. Likewise, a warforged is affected by repel metal or stone as if he were wearing metal armor. A warforged is repelled by repel wood. The iron in the body of a warforged makes him vulnerable to rusting grasp. The creature takes 2d6 points of damage from the spell (Reflex half; save DC 14 + caster's ability modifier). A warforged takes the same damage from a rust monster's touch (Reflex DC 17 half). Spells such as stone to flesh, stone shape, warp wood, and wood shape affect objects only, and thus cannot be used on the stone and wood parts of a warforged. *A warforged responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. *A warforged with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than -10, a warforged is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert warforged does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. *As a living construct, a warforged can be raised or resurrected. *A warforged does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of *consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. *Although living constructs do not need to sleep, a warforged wizard must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. *'Caracteristic': Warforged are usally sturdy and either stronger or calculating, but were created with little sense of personal identity. They gain different bonus and malus to their caracteristic depending on their specialty. *Medium: Warforged are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Warforged have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Light Fortification': Whenever a sneak attack or critical hit is scored against a warforged, there is a 25% chance that the extra damage is negated and damage is rolled normally. *'Slam': Warforged gain a slam attack as a primary natural weapon, dealing 1d4 points of damage. *'Focused Training': Warforged gain a +2 Racial bonus to one skill, and treat that skill as a class skill for all classes.The Warforged must choose 1 skill from the list available to him depending on their specialty (see below). *'Endurance': Warforged receive Endurance as a bonus feat. Note that living constructs do not eat, drink or breathe, and cannot become fatigued. *'Plating': The plating used to build a warforged creature provides a +2 armor bonus. This plating is not natural armor and does not stack with other effects that give an armor bonus. This composite plating occupies the same space on the body as a suit of armor or a robe, and thus a warforged creature cannot benefit from the effects of magic armor or magic robes. Composite plating can gain a magic enhancement bonus and magic armor properties as armor can, using the Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat. The character must be present for the entire time it takes to add this enhancement. In addition, spells and infusions that normally target armor, such as magic vestment and armor enhancement, can be cast with the composite plating of a warforged creature as the target. Composite plating also provides a warforged creature with a 5% arcane spell failure chance, similar to the penalty for wearing light armor. Any class ability that allows a warforged creature to ignore the arcane spell failure chance for light armor lets him ignore this penalty as well. *'Languages': Warforged begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Warforged with high Intelligence scores can choose from any non-secret langages available to their creator. *'Warforged Specialty:' An Warforged was created to served a certain role in society. The Warforged have some aptitude that reflect this. **Blacksmith : ***Bonus Feat ( Minor Blacksmith Warforged ) ***Skill List ( Craft (Blacksmith), Appraise, Knowledge (Dungeon), Profession (Miner or Merchant) ) ***Caracteristic ( +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma ) **Crafter : ***Bonus Feat ( Minor Crafter Warforged ) ***Skill List ( Craft (Any except Blacksmith), Appraise, Profession (related to is Craft), Knowledge (related to is craft) ) ***Caracteristic ( +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom ) **Soldier : ***Bonus Feat ( Minor Soldier Warforged ) ***Skill List ( Profession (Soldier), Martial Lore, Knowledge (Nobility), Survival ) ***Caracteristic ( +2 Strength, +4 Constitution, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma ) **Spellweaver Assistant : ***Bonus Feat ( Minor Spellweaver Assistant Warforged ) ***Skill List ( Spellcraft, Knowledge (Arcana), Use Magic Device, Linguistics ) ***Caracteristic ( +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom ) *'Natural Magic:' An Warforged has a small pool of reserve energy they may tap into daily. An Warforged has 1 charge + 1 charge per three class levels. You also gain +1 Charge for every Warforged Feats you have. A charge may be spent to power a feat with the Warforged descriptor or to activate one of the following spell-like abilities with a caster level equals the Warforged's character level. : **Repair Light Damage Infusion Warforged Paragon Alignment: Any Hit Die: Excellent Saves: Fortitude (Good) , Reflex (Medium) , Will (Medium) Base Attack Bonus : Good Starting Gold: As fighter Starting Age: As fighter Skill Ranks at Each Level: Poor Skills: The Warforged paragon’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Martial Lore (Int), Perception (Wis) and Profession (Wis) 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Warforged paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Warforged paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, with elven racial weapons (the double bow, court sword, lightblade, longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, thinblade, and any other weapon with "elven" in the name), and with light armor and bucklers. Class Features: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a warforged paragon gains class features (including spellcasting ability) and an increase in effective level as if she had also gained a level in a class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level (that class must be Fighter, Barbarian, Summoner or Psychic Warrior). She does not, however, gain the benefit of her previous class’s Hit Dice, attack progression, skill points, or saving throws. If a warforged paragon has levels in more than one of theses class, she must choose which class to apply the effective level increase to at each level it dosent have to be the same. If the Warforged paragon has no levels in any of thoses classes, she may begin gaining ability from that class (she is considered to have a class level of 0, to which she adds these bonus levels). Ability Boost: At 3rd level, an Warforged paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to Strength. At 5th level, she increases her racial bonus to Constitution by +2. Body Augmentation I (ex): A level one warforged paragon fine tunes a part of his body in order to perform a set of tasks more effectively. He chooses one of the body augmentations listed below. *Perception Enhancement: A warforged paragon who chooses this body augmentation fine tunes his own senses to be able to perceive the world around him more accurately. He gains blind fight and alertness as bonus feats as well as blindsight out to five feet. He also adds listen, spot, and search to his class skills for warforged paragon levels. *Manipulation Enhancement: A warforged paragon who chooses this body augmentation adds a number of small tools to the tips of his fingers and to his hands that can be extended or retracted as a free action. He is always treated as having masterwork tools whenever he performs a craft, open lock, or slight of hand skill check. He also adds open lock and slight of hand to his class skills for warforged paragon levels. *Leg Enhancement: A warforged paragon who chooses this body augmentation upgrades the constructed “muscles” in his legs; this grants him athletic, and acrobatic as bonus feats as well as a ten foot bonus to his base land speed. He also adds jump and swim to his class skills for warforged paragon levels. *Vocal Enhancement: A warforged paragon who chooses this body augmentation upgrades his voice box granting him speak language, bluff, and diplomacy as a class skill as well as the negotiator and persuasive feats as bonus feats. He also gains to ability to use charm monster as a spell like ability once a week with a dc of (11+cha mod) Body Augmentation II (ex): A level two warforged paragon adds one of the retractable augmentations listed below that he can retract or deploy as a free action that grants him a new mode of locomotion when deployed. *Wings: A warforged paragon who chooses the wings augmentation adds huge pair of retractable wings made out of living metal. This allows the warforged a glide speed of twice his base land speed, when he reaches 5HD he can use his wings for full flight with a speed equal to twice his move speed, however, he takes 3 damage (bypassing any damage reduction) in any round that he uses his wings for flight. At 10 HD the warforged no longer takes damage when he uses his wings. All speeds have good maneuverability. He may fly with up to a heavy load but takes the movement penalties for flying with anything more then a light load. *Fins: A warforged paragon who chooses the fins augmentation installs a number of retractable fins on his sides and limbs that provide him with a swim speed equal to his base lands speed plus 20 as well as granting him a +8 racial bonus on swim checks (stacks with the leg enhancement if he chose that as well) the ability to take 10 on swim checks even if threatened or rushed, and the swim-by attack feat (stormwrack pg 94) *Bladed Hands: A warforged who chooses the bladed hands augmentation installs a retractable spade shaped adamantine blade on the back of each of his hands. When the blades are out, they grant him a burrow speed of 5’ and the ability to use the blades as manufactured weapons. The blades do 1d6 damage, threaten a critical hit on a roll of 20 and do double damage with a critical hit. The blades are treated as adamantine and slashing. *Spring powered ankles: A warforged who chooses the spring powered ankles installs powerful but subtle springs in each of his ankles. These springs help him move faster and grant him a +10 foot bonus to his base move speed and a +5 bonus to his jump and tumble checks. Body Augmentation III (ex):'At level three a warforged paragon has mastered modifying his own body and may add one enhancement or add on to each arm and one to his body from the list below. Every arm add on counts as masterwork and may be enchanted normally and while it can be destroyed, it is healed by anything that heals the warforged and can be healed even if it was destroyed. *Automated Repairs (Body Augmentation): With this body augmentation the warforged installs automated systems under his platting that automatically repairs his body. This grants him fast healing equal to character level divided by three (rounded up). This is not a conjuration(healing) effect and works for the warforged unhindered by the warforged's lack of natural healing and resistance to conjuration(healing) spells. *Massive Frame (Body Augmentation): With this body augmentation the warforged adds a number of additions to his body accenting his movement, strength, and size. This grants him the powerful build racial trait and dr 2/- (this stacks with other dr) *Lightened Load (Body Augmentation): With this body augmentation the warforged removes some of the heavier parts of his body and replaces them with lightweight parts (normally mithral but not always) this allows the warforged to move more easily and grants him the slight build racial trait and a +10' bonus to his base move speed. (See http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060420a) *Weaponized Chain (Arm Add On):: With this arm add on the warforged adds a lightweight mithral chain dispenser to the bottom of his wrist. He may dispense or retract the chain as a free action and he is proficient in its use. When dispensed the chain acts as a one handed mithral weapon that deals 1d6 damage (for a medium creature), has a reach of 10’ yet can attack and threatens at 5’ and 10’, threatens a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20, and does double damage on a critical hit. The warforged my choose to have it spiked or not making damage either piercing or bludgeoning when he chooses this add on and may change it with a dc 20 craft (blacksmithing) check and eight hours of work. *Retractable Blade (Arm Add On): With this arm add on the warforged adds an adamantine blade that extends and retracts from the back of his hand fast enough that it is typically extended as part of the attack and retracted before the attack is over. The speed of this blade allows the warforged to attack the flatfooted ac of any enemy who has never seen it’s use before or does not know that the warforged posses it. This one-handed weapon does 1d6 damage and threatens a double damage critical hit on a roll of 15 or better however it cannot have this critical range further enhanced. *Shield Arm (Arm Add On): This arm add on implants a variable shield of living metal that as a free action the warforged can change to any type of shield other then tower shield (including having it completely retract into his arm) and he is automatically proficient with the shield. This shield is made out adamantine. 'Warforged Prestige ... Alternate Racial Traits *'Body Double': Rather than combat, the warforged was created to resemble a specific creature of the same size category. He gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to impersonate that creature. If the warforged has Plating he appears to be wearing normal armor, though it cannot be removed. This Disguise bonus is halved if he is reduced to 0 hp. Some warforged of this type are capable of sleeping, though they do not require it. This ability replaces Light Fortification. *'Integrated Weapon': One of the warforged's hands is replaced by a weapon, which cannot be disarmed or sundered. He is automatically proficient with this weapon; if he was already proficient then he gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat for weapons of this type, but only gains its benefits while wielding that specific weapon. If the integrated weapon is a two-handed weapon, he must still use his second hand to help wield it. If it is a throwing weapon then he may detach and reattach the limb freely, and it can be sundered while separate. Unlike his plating, the warforged must purchase this weapon normally at 1st level. If you wish you may replace each hand with a weapon, or two ends of a double weapon. This ability replaces Slam. *'Jaws of Death': The warforged gains a bite attack as a primary natural weapon, dealing 1d6 damage with a critical threat range of 20/x3. This ability replaces Slam and Light Fortification. *'Prototype': The warforged does not take a racial penalty to Charisma, but takes a -1 penalty to AC. This ability replaces Focused Training. *'Psiforged': The warforged's body is covered in crystal growths which resonate with psychic power, granting Wild Talent as a bonus feat. If the warforged takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. When a psiforged takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. In addition, he may use his Constitution score to determine bonus power points in place of his primary manifesting score if higher. The warforged's body is considered to be made of stone, wood, metal and crystal, making him vulnerable to shatter and similar effects. This ability replaces the normal warforged bonus to Constitution. *'Second Slam': The warforged gains two slam attacks rather than one. This ability replaces Slam and Light Fortification. *'Scout Model': The warforged's size is reduced to Small, and he gains +2 Dex and -2 Str. In addition he gains a +2 bonus to one of Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception or Swim, and treats that skill as a class skill for all classes. This ability replaces Focused Training. *'Trained Fist': The warforged gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. If he already possesses that feat his unarmed strike deals damage as if he were one size category larger, as with the Improved Natural Attack feat. This ability replaces Slam. *'Unarmored Body: '''This warforged was made without armor. He can wear armor and robes like characters of other races. In addition, when not wearing armor he gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC. This ability replaces the warforged ''Composite Plating ability. *'Heavy Plating: '''This warforged has plating that is thicker than normal. It grants a +4 armor bonus to AC, but has a max dex of +4, a check penalty of -1 and spell failure of 20%. This ability replaces the warforged ''Composite Plating ability. *'''Free Spirit: '''Some warforged benefited more than others from the liberation of their race. Some warforged get a -2 penalty to wisdom instead of a -2 penalty to charisma. These warforged are often obstinate in the face of authority, and refuse to obey any order blindly now that they have a choice in the matter. These warforged are ideally suited to be Paladins, Sorcerers, Oracles or other classes that benefit from the force of personality that warforged usually lack. Catégorie:Races